1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical piece content processing technique, and more specifically, to a musical piece matching judging device, a musical piece recording device, a musical piece matching judging method, a musical piece recording method, a musical piece matching judging program, and a musical piece recording program, which are capable of judging if multiple musical piece contents match each other.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known musical piece recording device that receives television broadcast, radio broadcast or the like, and to collect (record) musical piece contents automatically. Meanwhile, there is also known another known musical piece recording device that acquires musical piece contents from a recording medium such as a CD (compact disc), and to acquire musical piece contents also from a distribution server that distributes musical piece contents through a communication network in addition to acquiring musical piece contents from television broadcast or radio broadcast.
In such musical piece recording devices, multiple contents of the same musical piece may be recorded without being noticed by a user, and a storage capacity of a musical piece content recording unit such as a hard disk drive (HDD) may be wasted as a consequence.
If recorded musical piece contents include musical piece information, the contents of the same musical piece can be searched for by use of the musical piece information, and then unnecessary (low-quality) musical piece contents can be deleted. However, if the recorded musical piece contents do not include the musical piece information, a user has to play back the recorded musical piece contents and to actually listen to the musical piece contents one by one in order to search for the contents of the same musical piece.
In the meantime, as a technique for automatically searching for contents of the same musical piece, there is a known technique of searching for contents of the same musical piece by executing matching computation of the respective audio waveforms of musical piece contents. Such a method to search for contents of the same musical piece is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2004-537760.
However, execution of the matching computation of the audio waveforms requires a complicated operation, and therefore poses a problem of an increase in a processing burden on a central processing unit (CPU) and the like. Moreover, when multiple musical piece contents are recorded in a compression-coded state, it is necessary to decode each of the musical piece contents in order to execute the matching computation of the audio waveforms, which leads to a further increase in the amount of operation.